Harry Potter and the Unfinished Prophecy
by ArabGrl-Luvs-Padfoot
Summary: afterOOTP. Harry & the gang are about to find out Trewlawney's prophecy is unfinished. Snogging,revenge-hungry voldymort,our devilishly handsome slytherin,house rivalry,unhelpful house-elfs, one smart aleck orphan & two unheard of female Marauders
1. Darkness Arrives

DISCLAIMER-- HP & all characters in the books/movies, as well as places, belong to the wonderful JKR & the movies to Warner Bros. I own Sunny Dandone , Raven & Natalie , Kadaru , & Khonsu  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-- PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAASSEEE review!!!! I'm deleting my other story ; boring one, so I decided to write THIS one while I was in a bad mood....hehehehehe......  
  
ABOUT THE STORY-- Harry & the gang are about to find out there's more to the prophecy that Trewlaney made about him than anyone knew. Well, he's about to find out now. Much snogging , fights , magical creatures , a certain devishly handsome Slytherin, and meeting one girl with a shocking heritage & two women from Remus' past. OH, did we mention an angry Snivellus, and one very revenge-hungry Voldymort? I didn't THINK SO!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry Potter and the Unfinished Prophecy  
  
by: Aragrl_Luvs_Padfoot  
  
posted: 9-25-03  
  
+_+_+_ +_+ SPOILERS FOR SS,COS,POA,GOF,OTTP +_+_+_+_+  
  
Chapter 1- Darkness Arrives( posted 9-25-03 )  
  
Darkness. He enjoyed it now. It was a drug; a very addictive drug. And it was all his. Noone could steal his darkness. Sometimes, he had visitors. Always dead. He frowned at their intrusion, their seemingly comforting words. What the hell did they know? He wanted them to leave. More than ever, he wanted to drown in the darkness, just forget everyone...everything...and die. Life would be easier. Maybe he'd even see his family & friends. All who do for & because of him.They'd never forgive him. Oh well. He no longer cared. Life was a waste of time.Darkness.....let it come....  
  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
With a rude jolt, he awoke. Harry scowled, waking finally. He stalked across the room & threw open the door, storming down the stairs & into the kitchen, where he found his unbearable relatives. Uncle Vernon was pointing at a tawny owl, Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast & Dudley was eating, piggy eyes glued to the TV." What.Do.You.Want?" Harry asked, as politely as he could, though the anger & bitterness shone through like a light in the darkness.With each word, he stepped closer to his uncle, until he was but a few inches from falling into his Uncle's lap. On Vernon Dursley's face, a look of surprise flashed across his face for only a minute, before it settled into a furious glare. One finger poked Harry in the chest as he spat out his accusation.  
  
" I will NOT have those damned owls flying in and out! ALL DAY LONG! upsetting your Aunt & cousin! Your lazy arse wasn't up to cook us brealkfast! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OVER THERE AND COOK OUR BREAKFAST!!! " Harry laughed bitterly, unknowingly sending a chill down all of his relatives' spines. He answered softly,a sneer on his normally kind-looking face." I can't do anything about it, I've told you that before. STOP nagging me about it. It gets really old. " He went to turn away, he continued to speak, his voice changed from bitter, to venehment." Cook the damn breakfast yourself. I'm sick of cooking "  
  
Before he knew what happened, he felt one beefy hand wrap itself around his arms, nails digging into his arm, future bruises would appear there. Harry's body was yanked around & one fist collided most painfully with his jaw. He flew backwards onto the floor with a yell of pain. A wave of pain & dizziness overtook him as he struggled to his feet, leaning dependtly on the doorframe. He didn't notice Dudley's hysterical laughing & Aunt Petunia's shriek of getting blood all over her clean floor. A furious emotion took over, as the dizziness went away & his pain suddenly felt numb as he slowly raised his eyes to look at his Uncle & with a manic laugh & snarl, lunged forward, his fist connecting with his uncle's nose. This move ensured a violent fight between Uncle & Nephew. Blood soon lay on the floor as Harry gave one more swing & knocked his Uncle to the floor, apparently unconscious.  
  
Finally noticing his other two relatives, he gave a bitter, maliscious smirk towards Aunt Petunia & Dudley who both were cowering in one corner of the kitchen. They just stared back, white-faced & wide eyed. HArry, to tired & in much pain to say anything, stumbled from the room & dragged himself upstairs with difficulty, falling upon his bed. His emerald green eyes,burning with fire, cast one glance around the room. Blood. All of his. Bloody prints from his hands..his feet..from his face. Breathing ragged, he closed his eyes, thankfully letting the darkness overcome him once more, a manic smile lighting his features.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
She quietly scrubbed the floor, listening hard to the conversation in the next room. She knew they were talking about adopting her... but WHY??? OH well. HELL, they wanted her. She was ok with that one. She shook herself from her thoughts, listening to the conversation.  
  
" The girl outside...reminds us so much of our little sister that died..we'd love to adopt her. Now, actually. " one voice, a woman's voice, purred sweetly. Mr Roberts, the orphanage caretaker, responded instantly, hurriedly & hastily." No no no, you don't want that brat...she uh...she doesn't belong to the orphanage; she's just agirl that comes & cleans the orphanage for some money.... "  
  
She gave a frustrated growl, her hands balled into fists, her face flushed with anger. Damn that old man. He was actually some cousin to her mother. He really made a bad cousin, that's for sure. She still wondered how she survived, between people outside , the bullies of the orphanage, & of course, Mr Roberts himself. Go figure he didn't want her to be happy. Another woman answered." Could you PLEASE bring her in? "  
  
She heard Roberts grumbling, but he yanked open the door, glaring at her, angry at her spying." Get in here, you brat. You just might get lucky, unortunately " She slipped past him in a dignified manner, giving a sweet, wiining smile towards the two woman. She noticed from the cornor of her eye, a figure dressed in what seemed to be a black robe, with the figure's hood up & head down. It sent chills through her body. SOmething wasn't right. Years of getting in & out of trouble taught her that & honed her instincts.  
  
" Well, here she is. Not much at all. Why d'you want her again? " Roberts said waspishly, flopping onto his chair again, glaring sulkily at the two women. One woman, with beautiful, silky black hair & brown eyes, smiled a eery smile, eyes glittering." Like I said, she looks like someone we know. We'll take her " The other woman, a curly-haired bright blonde, looked to her in a bored fashion, her voice holding a drawl to it as she questioned her. " What's your name? " When she didn't answer, Roberts slammed his hands on his desk, shouting," ANSWER HER! " With a jump, & a scathing look to her "cousin" , she answered reluctantly." Sunny. Sunny Dandone. " Sunny looked to the floor then, shaken by the look in the two woman's eyes. Roberts became the reluctant hope once more as he questioned the women." Your names? And that person,as well. "  
  
The blonde answered." I'm Liorilea Black , she's Bellatrix Lestrange , & THAT... is Luscious Malfoy " Each of those names slammed into her brain. Those names.. where had she heard those names.. Roberts answered." B-b-bellatrix L...Lestrange? Lio..Lio..Black?! M-MALFOY?! You..you three are those..m-m..." he never finished his sentence. The one called Luscious Malfoy had raised his head to reveal a horrible faceless white mask, brandishing a long stick, it looked like a realistic magic wand from a movie. He said two words lazily. " Avada Kedavra " A bright green jet of light flew through the air, slamming into Roberts, who fell to the floor,dead. Sunny ddn't know how she knew he was dead..but,he was dead. She gave a strangled scream, stumbling backwards, only to fall into the hands of the one named Bellatrix Lestrange, who had manic look in her eyes. She gave an equally manic laugh.  
  
" Well, we have her, Luscious... what now? " Liorilea asked cheerfully, giving a wicked laugh, throwing her head back as she laughed. Luscious sighed." Apparate, you dim-witted fool. No wonder your pathetic husband died! Betraying the Dark Lord. Hopefully you're not stupid like him " Liorilea sneered at him, shoving him aside as she strode over to Bellatrix, grabbing one of Sunny's arms. Within an instant, Sunny found they were in a cold,dark dungeon cell.  
  
Bellatrix & Liorilea let her go, walking out of the cell with Luscious. They seemed to stay away form his wand. SUnny, seeing an opportunity to escape ran forward, launching herself at the three, only to be grabbed by the front of her shirt, & thrown backwards forcefully by Luscious, falling onto the concrete floor & skidding into the wall, hitting her head. She cried out in pain, holding the back of her head, feeling a warm sticky substance on her hand...blood. The three adults laughed amusedly as Luscious slammed the door, locking it. Not ready to give up, Sunny flung ehrself at the bars,s creaming hysterically." LET ME OUT! BLACK!MALFOY!LESTRANGE! LET.ME.OUT!! "  
  
"It's no use. They won't listen. Drawng attention to yourself will only get you tortured. " a dull, hoarse voice said quietly from the cell across from hers. She couldn't see the person who spoke, only his outline. The person hid within the shadows. She took his advice, sliding to the floor, one hand on one of the bars of her cell. HEad leaning against the cool bars. She sighed, waiting for the unknown.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Remus sat at the kitchen table, slumped over an untouched breakfast & coffee, glaring at the stories in the Daily Prophet. His anger grew as he read more & more about death , attacks , & threats. Having enough of the Prophet, he threw the paper aside, watching it burn in the fire. Glaring at his coffee, he noticed it was cold. HIS coffee wasn't allowed to be cold. It should be punished. He threw that too, which followed closely by his breakfast. He watch , as his food slowly slide down the wall. A voice scolded him." Realy, Remus. If I didn't know you, I'd say you were satisfied with the mess you just made! " Molly said with an exasperated sigh, as she bustled around, making breakfast. Remus replied grumpily." Very much satisfied "  
  
He heard Molly mutter something uncomphrehensible, which made him even more annoyed. He focused his attention on the fire, which ahd turned emerald green, as two figure came trhough. Well, one, stumbled into the room, falling into Remus' lap. The other, stepped dignified, into the kitchen. The emerald flames died down. Tonks looked up at Remus, jumping up & looking sheepish." Eh- sorry about that one, Remus. " Moody looked grave & glared at Tonks for some reason." No time for apologies Nymphadora! Remus, Molly - we need to get to Hogwarts immediately. Something happened to Potter " This grabbed Remus attention, as his insides turned to liquid, he felt like falling to the floor as he heard those words. NO, Harry is fine, he's at the Dursley's they wouldn't hurt him.. Moody had even threatened Vernon Dursley about it...  
  
Remus finally found his voice." IS he..what ...whats wrong... " His voice sounded small & scraed. he didn't care. All that he cared about was Harry. James' son..Sirius' son. HIS son. That boy couldn't be hurt. No way could that be. Molly looked extremely upset, white-faced & lower lip trembling." Alastor, Tonks, I'll get the others-"  
  
"No, Molly. Only.. Remus can come right now. Ron & Hermione have also been invited to join us. But only them. & They can't tell ANYONE. " Molly ahd already left. Within a few minutes which felt like years, Molly came rushing in, dragging Ron & Hermione behind her, both who looked sleepy & surprised.Tonks swallowed before repeating her news." Harry is at the infirmarary at Hogwarts. You can't tell anyone what you see or hear,understood? "  
  
The two nodded. Hermione had gasped, covering her mouth, & looking to Ron, who looked,if possible, even more upset than them all together, white-faced, mouth moving in silent speech until he finally gave a shaky nod, grasping his mother's & Hermione's hand in death grips.Moody pulled out a portkey." Untraceable portkey. Noone int he Ministry will know where we started with this portkey, thanks to the spell on Black's house. C'mon hurry up, we don't have all day, you know! " Moody barked. Molly shoved Ron & Hermione forward & Remus followed. Within a few minutes, they all felt the familiar jerk & the world was passing by in a jumble of colors.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
from Arabgrl_Luvs_Padfoot- MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! review! HURRY! Tell me if you think thi chapter length is good... I'll try to keep the chapters the same length or longer..if I can.. flames are welcome as long as you're POLITE about your critisism. to pt it more specifically, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. Thankies!!!! 


	2. Bitter Thoughts and A Attention Seeking ...

Disclaimer-- Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JKR. I own Liorilae Black , Raven , Natalie , Khonsu , & Sunny Dandone  
  
Summary of last Chapter-- Harry, now depressed beyond words, get into a fight with his uncle, in which he's now at the infirmary at Hogwarts. We happen to meet a girl named Sunny Dandone, a orphan who is kidnapped by three death eaters; Malfoy , Lestrange , & Black  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++____ Funny Sayings From Book 5 ____  
  
Listening to the news! Again?- Vernon Dursley  
  
Well, it changes everyday, you see- Harry Potter  
  
^OTTP, pg 6^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
____ What Symbols Mean ____  
  
word - means a character is thinking to himself/herself  
  
((word)) - means a character is having a dream  
  
**word** - means thoughtspeech  
  
--word-- - speaking in another language  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2 -- Of Bitter Thoughts & Attention-Seeking Evil Dark Lord((posted 10-03-03))  
  
(( "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do,Harry-"  
  
"Get him, Save him, he's only just gone through!"  
  
"Its too late, Harry-"  
  
"We can still reach him-"  
  
"There's nothing you can do,Harry ...nothing... He's gone" ))  
  
Once more, the dream of his godfather's death woke him instantly, although this time, he didn't have the strength to sit up or even move from it. Needless to say he was still sweting profusely from the dream.  
  
Harry groaned, opening his eyes, only to close them abruptly from the light. Putting a hand over his eyes, he let them get used to the bright light before groping for his glasses & finally, putting them on. He realized he was in Hogwarts. He could see Madam Pompfrey & Professor Dumbledore in the nurse's office, consulting in low tones. This seemed to cause him even more anger as he shouted out every swear word & other imaginative words & phrases, that would've made even Severus Snape greatly impressed. Madame Pompfrey & Dumbledore came through the doorway. Pompfrey looked fittingly shocked,horrified & extremely offended. Dumbledore was just smiling amusedly at him, blue eyes twinkling. That seemed to anger Harry even more as he glared at the Headmaster.  
  
" Mr POTTER! SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT! " Madame Pompfrey snapped in a high-pitched voice, eyes narrowing.Harry turned his glare on her, but did as she ordered, although very reluctantly & not without acting like a 2 year old. Folding his arms, he gave a sigh to show how displeased he was to be here. They just couldn't leave him alone...  
  
Harry? I must ask now... who d-  
  
Dumbledore was interrupted as the infirmary doors were thrown open & 5 people came in. Two promptly tackled Harry quite painfully. The other three gathered at the foot of his bed. He finally noticed that the two people choking him, were Ron & Hermione, & the others were Mad-Eye Moody , Tonks , and Remus. he gave them a grimace, pointing with a free hand to his friends. Remus came to his rescue." Ron ... Hermione ... you should let him go before you two strangle him... " he said gently, in a joking manner, a small smile on his face. Both jumped back with varied looks of horror. Harry couldn't decide who to laugh at first, so he just lay there with his eyebrows raised in boredom.  
  
" Oh Harry! When Professor Lupin told us what had- "  
  
"Remus, Hermione "  
  
"oh, sorry, Well, when Remus told us what had happened "  
  
" They were gonna keep us at Headquarters! We had to come see you though. How you doin, mate ? "  
  
" OH RON! How do you think he's doing?! "  
  
" He might be feeling better! "  
  
Harry sighed, closing his eyes. A dull pounding in his head cut his patience considerably at that moment." Both of you shut it. You're giving me a headache. Honestly, you two act like an old married couple " Ron & Hermione both stared at him, some hurt , amazement ,amusement & indignation was the mixture of emotions on their faces. The adults in the room however, laughed their heads off. Quietly though,as Madame Pompfrey gace them a scathing look that would've sent Snape crying for his mum.  
  
" Who did it Harry? Your whale of a cousin , centaur-like aunt , or grape uncle? " Ron asked, frowning. harry shrugged dismissively." Who else? Who could have enough balls to beat the crap out of me? Dudley's had too many bad encounters with wizards , & Aunt Petunia has decided her whole lfie was a bad experience ever since my mum became a witch. " Remus' eyes narrowed as a low growl rised from his throat. he promptly threw off the hands of Moody & Tonks, & stalked out of the Infirmary. Tonks looked after him worriedly." Over-tired , depressed , & now, extremely pissed werewolf on the rampage? I better petrify him.. "  
  
Dumbledore shook his head." Let him go. I don't believe he'll do anything rash... I hope he'll have enough sense not to. " Moody laughed bitterly, shaking his head in an amused way." That man is in a rage, Albus. I've seen him in a rage only once before... and that was when the Potters died, Sirius was named murderer, & Peter supposedly was murdered. They had to restrain him with mild silver handcuffs. Tonks, go after him. I'll get Kingsley & we'll meet you there. Potter, better hope Remus doesn't get to them. "  
  
"Let him. Merlin knows they deserve it. They don't give a damn about me, I don't give a damn about them! " He spat, glaring at his blanket. Noone responded to this. They weren't stupid enough to pick a fight with him now. Dumbledore, remained his cheery self as he addressed Ron & Hermione." well, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, Off to the Gryffindor common room with you. The password is Snuffles "  
  
This earned a grin from his friends, but Harry's lips curved into a bitter sneer, as his hands twisted the blanket into knots furiously. Dumbledore sat beside harry's bed, putting a hand on his shoulder." You must come to terms with the loss of Sirius. Brooding over his death won't help, Harry. " he said softly. Harry threw the blanket off him, putting his head in his hands." I can't! I dream about his death over & over, even with that stupid dreamess potion! I.. I miss him to much " His voice broke as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall, looking Dumbledore in the eyes. Much to the surprise of Harry & Madame Pompfrey, who lurked nearby, Dumbledore drew the 15 year old in close for a hug. Madame Pompfrey smiled slightly. Dumbledore had been related to Sirius & James.... & to Harry. She quietly went about her business of making him a better dreamless potion. I'll make sure that poor boy gets his sleep. Can't have Sirius' death haunting him she thought to herself determindly, & went to work.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++iMEANWHILE++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sunny tensed as she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. She listened as they got louder & louder & louder, all the while hoping they would pass by her cell.They didn't. A short man with a silver hand unlocked the door, grabbing her arm painfully & yanking her to her feet without saying a word, as he led her through a seemingly endless passageway.Ignoring the dull pain that had been aching her for awhile now, she tried to keep memory of where they went , but there were too many twists & turns. Finally, the man threw open a large oak door, into a large circular room. A dim glow came from the large fireplace on the opposite wall. Pictures of funny-looking people in all different color robesof all different materials with pointed hats, were scattered across the other walls. One extremely large picture was that of four people ; two women, two men. The foursome looked as if they were royalty, with varied looks of confidence , aloofness , & determination upon each of their faces. The most amazing thing is that they were moving & talking amongst themselves quietly. Everything was silenced as a tall, slim figure in a silk, black robe stood from the armchair in that stood in the middle of the room.  
  
For some reason, this cloaked figure sent chills down her spine. She looked at everything but this figure, & was surprised to notice many of other people dressed in plan black robes with the same horrible white masks the man called Malfoy had on. She noticed that Bellatrix & Liorilae came to stand beside the figure, bowing in turn., whispers of " My Lord " came from each of their mouths. SUnny raised her eyebrows & laughed." What is this some kind of cult? " she asked, shaking her head in amusement. Bellatrix's eery manic laughter eachoed around the room a she answered back scathingly." No, you stupid girl! THINK! Who else would have this? But L- " A high-pitched voice cut through the air, instantly silencing Bellatrix, who looked down." ENOUGH! She is to know.... Malfoy & Draco, tell her! "  
  
Two figures stepped out of the ranks of cloaked figures. One, didn't wear a mask. His pale-pointed face & cold grey eyes were enough to make Sunny already hate him. The maskless one( as she instantly dubbed him. for now, anyways ) stepped forward & grabbed her arm, in what seemed to be a harsh grip, but was really quite relaxed. Sunny showed nothing of her surprise. She'd learned learned enough from showing her emotions at the orphanage.  
  
" I'm Draco Malfoy... Trust me. Follow my lead. " he said, his mouth, didn't move as he whispered so quietly she barely knew he was talking. He continued to glare at her, & smirking, he spoke to her in nasty tones, a lazy drawl to his voice." Well...Sunny Dandone, is it...? You're not an orphan. You're father is the most powerful & feared wizard of fall time.. Lord Voldemort. He was known as Tom Riddle when in school. Can you tell me what your real name is now? " He continued to smirk at her, grey eyes glittering coldly, but... she saw a hint of trust in there somewhere. She sneered back at him, laughing coldly.   
  
"RIGHHTTTT.. so, dragon boy, you want me to believe that my father is this Lord Voldymort thing, and my real name is Sunny Riddle? " The other Malfoy ( she had finally figured out Draco was his son ) spoke coldly & smugly." You silly girl, you ARE Sunny Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort, Slytherin's Heir. You ARE a witch. And you WILL help us destroy Harry Potter "  
  
Sunny quickly slipped on a confused/shocked face as she stammered." A w-witch...? Whoa... and I thought Mr Roberts was weird...heh...heh heh... sooo...who's Harry Porter? "  
  
"Potter! HARRY POTTER! " Bellatrix shrieked in a sing song voice, eyes alight with a burning fire of satisfaction. for what, Sunny didn't know... although she knew she'd find out. Lord Voldemort supplied the answer." Potter is my worst enemy..and now yours. He's killed a fellow classmate, & tried to kill me as a 1 year old child. Disturbed & dangerous, he makes friends with his murderous godfather, who killed his parents. Sirius Black is gaining power & WILL rule the world... if we don't stop him, of course. That is why I am feared... I alone hold the power to destroy the Potter boy. However...now you, my daughter, hold it as well. Together, we'll kill him, Sunny Riddle. "  
  
Sunny tried her best to look evil & coniving..and she found it be second nature for her. She gave a flirtatious giggle, batting her eyelashes at Draco." Of course... After all, evil is pretty bad...I'll do it, Volde - Tom - well, what DO I call you?! " She sad, now exasperated, hands on her hips. Voldemort smiled at her in a nasty proud way. " I am father when you're here.. or talking to other death eaters.. at school & others palces, I am You-Know-Who ,or the Dark Lord. You are only to speak of me as father, to Draco here. Being Slytherin's heir you will be placed in Slytherin..therefore Draco wil guide you through Hogwarts & the plan. MALFOY! Take Sunny back to her cell... can't have our captives suspicious. She will go back to the orphanage halfway through the summer... she is get her Hogwarts letter by then... Draco, you're to act as if you don't know her. Until she's in Slytherin. "  
  
Draco bowed low to Voldemort. Sunny just gave a dismissive way, which sent frantic whispers to the others. Draco smirked. She'd take advantage of the situation. A true Slytherin. Sunny winked at him as Malfoy reluctantly led her through the door, most obviously unhappy at not being able to drag her back to her cell. Once back, Malfoy threw her in the cell." inot a word of what was said to you tonight girl/i " he snarled, glancing at the cell across from hers.  
  
Once she could truly say he was gone, she turned to the cell across from her, throwing one of her rings at the bars. The figure gave a grnt & he heard the person fall off something.hard. A man, judging by the deep voice that was now cursing in a mild fashion. Having heard enough, she sighed impatiently. " Oy! Wake up mate! I'm back! Turns out my dad is this Voldy guy- " The man suddenly came close to the bars, although it was too dark out for her to see him clearly.  
  
" What? Your father is... Lord Voldemort...? " he whispered.  
  
Sunny nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her as she spoke in a bored voice." Said I have to help him destroy this Harry Potter kid. Something about him trying to destroy my dad and some guy named Sirius Black trying to take over the world. What d'you think? "  
  
The man hissed venehmently, as he answered back, sharply & urgently. " NO! Look - Black & Potter aren't trying to take over the world! You have to believe me! PLEASE! " Taken aback by his emotion, she gave a shaky nod to him. A sudden snarl was heard, as Malfoy, Bellatrix , Liorilae, & Draco came from view. Malfoy threw open the man's cell & yanked him up, throwing him against her cell door. She looked at the man's bright hazel eyes, burning with determination & desperation, his unruly black hair dirty. He held onto the bars firmly as he spoke to her rapidly.  
  
" I'm Potter! My full name i- " It was too late ; before he could finish his sentence, Liorilae Black had muttered a curse udner her breath & he went limp. Draco glared at Sunny in a warning way, acting as if to whisper something nasty to her, but he gave her a warning.  
  
" Shut the bloody hell up. If you say things to the wrong people... it'll cost you your life. Tread carefully.... until we get to Harry Potter.. I'll reveal everything to you once we "meet" at school " With that, he walked out quickly at the yell of his father. Sunny's clenched fist collided with the wall in her anger. Potter... what was he trying to say...?  
  
A/N- OOOOKKKK..finally got this chapter done... I know, I know , I know! Th whole Voldemort scene was REALLY weak!!! But I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT BETTER!! DONT CHASE ME! *sobs* reviews pwease ... :-D 


	3. Revengeful Order Members, Pre Evil Plans...

buDisclaimer--/b/u Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JKR. I own Liorilae Black , Raven , Natalie , Khonsu , & Sunny Dandone  
  
buSummary of last Chapter--/u/b Harry tells Remus , Mad-Eye , Tonks , Ron , & Hermione who beat him up,  
  
Remus flies off in a rage, & Sunny gets thoroughly confused & annoyed.  
  
bALSO-/b This chapter is dedicated to GlitterGreen, who was my first reviewer! By the by, thanks for telling me about the mistakes; I went back & reread it all & found alot of them :)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++b____ Funny Sayings From Book 5 ____/b  
  
"Excellent, We've got about a minute, I think Harry, I've left a letter telling  
  
your aunt and uncle not to worry---"  
  
"They won't,"  
  
"That you're safe---"  
  
"That'll just depress them."  
  
"---and you'll see them next summer."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
iRemus Lupin & Harry Potter/i  
  
uiOTTP, pg 54/i/u  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
b____ What Symbols Mean ____/b  
  
word - means a character is thinking to himself/herself  
  
((word)) - means a character is having a dream  
  
**word** - means thoughtspeech  
  
--word-- - speaking in another language  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
bChapter 3 --/b iRevengeful Order Members,Pre Evil Plans & The Infirmary Escapee/i  
  
Remus had finally reached Little Whinging , & stalked along, in his muggle clothing, his face seemed cheerful, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, which were stormy. His hands were so tightly clenched into fists, his knuckles turned white. There it was... for him, it stood out, even with it's identical structures... Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Just the sight of this house brought a uncharacteristic sneer to his face, eyebrows furrowed, he vaguely wondered( through all of the mischievous, revenge-seeking thoughts that flew through his mind ) how Harry must've felt, walking up this driveway everyday of his life. Well, he wouldn't have to anymore. Remus had decided he didn't care iwhat/i Albus thought... Harry wouldn't be living with anyone but Remus himself, & they would live in Grimmauld. It was far safer than Hogwarts, in a sense.  
  
Noticing he didn't look as friendly as he should, he plastered a phony smile on his face, & with the quick muttering of a spell, put an illusion charm on himself to make it look as if he was extremely rich. He also conjured a car from thin air. A Ferrari. Knocking politely on the door of Number 4, he was surprised that another boy answered the door. A rat-faced boy...an unpleasant memory of Wormtail...only skinnier & taller...  
  
The boy held a sulky,bored tone to it." Who're you? Oy! BIG D! Some guy is at your door! " he called & within seconds, the whale-sized Dudley Dursley appeared beside his friend, eyes narrowed as he rudely asked," What're you doing here? Dad! THERE'S SOME RICH GUY AT THE DOOR! "  
  
As if summoning spell had been put on him, Vernon Dursley almost ran over the two boys & told the boy, Piers Polkiss, to go home. Piers walked home, & Dudley went to follow, but Remus held out a arm to keep Dudley from moving out of the house." This concerns your son as well, Mr Dursley "  
  
Vernon smiled, a horrible, unwarm smile as he ushered Remus into the house. Remus declined the offer to sit, as he stared at all three Dursleys. Petunia Dursley had decided she had to see who this rich man was. Remus took out a crystal from his pocket & it floated inches from the ground, glowing a faint silver color. A Anti-Detection crystal. One of the only kind. He & the other 3 Marauders had figured out how to make their own..everyone but Peter had one. Remus had rescued the crystals from the ruins of Godric's Hollow.  
  
The silver glow suddenly surrounded the house, blinding the Dursleys temporarily, before it slowly seeped into the walls. The crystal's inside, which was previously empty, now was filled with swirling silver fog. Satisfied, Remus took out his wand, & with a small wave of his wand, let down the wards surrounding the Dursley's house & locked all of the doors. Only those Remus trusted could apparate in & out of the house.  
  
Just as he went to speak, three figures apparated into the house. To his complete annoyance, it was Mad-Eye , Kingsley , & Tonks. He glared scathingly at them. Kingsley look surprised at the attitude the werewolf was currently in, as was Tonks, who had taken a step back in her surprise. After all, the normal calm & aloof Remus wasn't... calm or aloof anymore, that's for sure.  
  
" Now Remus, don't do anything you'll regret " Mad-Eye growled in warning, taking a step towards Remus, although he gave his custom, maniac grin. It was as if he'd just caught a death eater. Tonks also stepped forth, gently grasping Remus' wand arm. " There's nothing you can do Remus. The damage is done. " she said softly. Kingsley, in his deep voice, also threw his two cents in.  
  
" Remember Remus... They can't be charged in a wizarding court. They can be charged in a muggle court, if you want. "  
  
Vernon had the idiocy to look outraged. " What are you talking about?! " He snapped, arm folded. Petunia Dursley suddenly shrieked, grasping both her husband & son in death grips." VERNON, IT'S THEM! FROM THE TRAIN STATION! THE ONES WHO THREATENED US! " she screamed, eyes wide.  
  
Remus laughed coldly, eyes glittering in a hungry way. The werewolf in him was shown then as he lunged forward, ready to punch Vernon. He landed a punch that was quite strong. It sent the large beefy man into the wall with a loud resounding crash. It was weaker than he had intended, due to the fact Mad-Eye , Kingsley & Tonks had tried to pull him back. Remembering his strength, he pushed them all away with newfound ease.  
  
He'd forgotten how strong he could be. He suddenly remembered...and would definetly use it to it's fullest advantage to beat the living daylights out of this poor excuse for a human being. He said nothing only to attempt to beat Vernon Dursley to pulp- only to be stopped by a disapproving voice.  
  
" iRemus!/i " Albus Dumbledore had appeared behind them all, with no notice up until now. His blue eyes were stormy, as he cast a disgusted look towards the Dursleys, & turned his attention to Remus." I expected much better of you Remus! Even if what they've done to Harry was & is wrong. "  
  
Remus lowered his fist, casting a murderous look towards all three muggles, & folded his arms, trying to get rid of the angry glare that threatened to target Albus..something Remus definetly didn't want." Throw them in a damn muggle prison then. Or send dementors after them. They deserve to have their souls sucked from their bodies. " He said nastily, picking up his crystal & pocketing it. The silver glow which had seeped into the walls, all came rushing into the crystal. The silver fog disappeared.  
  
With that said, he threw one more scathing glare at his fellow Order members & a look of pure loathing & murder towards the Dursleys & disapparated. Albus placed the wards back up & looked to the Dursleys." Harry has expressed his wish to see you in jail. Fortunately, we have connections with some high ranked muggles. You'll go there...no investigation needed. We have witnesses of your abuse towards Harry over the years. " Albus said all of this with no emotion.. although saddness was etched on his face.  
  
With that said, Albus , Tonks , Mad-Eye , & Kingsley all left, leaving terrified Dursleys in their wake.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sunny wasn't left alone for very long. Malfoy soon came back, following Liorilae, as she opened the cell door & locked it behind him.Malfoy looked at her with a look of deepest disgust as he leaned against the cell door, arms folded. This annoyed Sunny terribly as she sneered at him, snapping at him." If you've come to gloat or something, hurry it up already Malfoy! "  
  
Malfoy laughed coldly. " wow... you're smart. I'm surprised you figured out my last name, considering how idiotic you just were, talking to Potter that way. By the way, call me Draco. Only my father is called Malfoy... and for obvious reasons, either he's hated or feared. " his tone held his trademark drawl to it as he examined his fingernails in a bored fashion.  
  
" You look very girlish when you do that, DRACO " Sunny said sweetly,as she got up & stood next to him, copying him just to annoy him, although it didn't work , as he just nodded his agreement." Oh well. Think what you will. SO, Riddle.."  
  
"Sunny. If I have to call you Draco, you're calling me Sunny "  
  
"FINE THEN, Sunny. You're to go and live with a family called the Weasleys. They're purebloods, but have some relative that's a squib. the Dark Lord just had him recently killed, as well as his daughter. For some reason, you look alot like the guy's daughter, so, you're taking her place. The best part? They've never met the daughter, so it's all done. Plus her name is the same as yours. Last name AND first name. "  
  
Sunny listened to this with even more disgust, wondering why her father was killing these people for no good reason. Draco seemed to catch her train of thought & spoke." These people are friendly with Potter. And Black as well. " Sunny nodded mutely, as she waved her hand to tell him to continue talking.  
  
" According to our sources, you're not supposed to know their names, or anything about them, or the wizarding world. Which means you know nothing of us. Don't act too Gryffindor... alittle is fine, but act like a Slytherin " Sunny raised her eyebrows." What the HELL are you talking about? "  
  
" To put it simply..Gryffindors are nice goody two shoes & we're Slytherins " Draco snapped impatiently as he moved on still, in a tone that suggested he not be interrupted. Fat chance she would listen. " You'll learn more once you're sorted into Slytherin. No doubt those muggle-loving traitors the Weasleys will tell you all about the wizarding world & Hogwarts. "  
  
With that said, he threw her a coin. Sunny only had a second to look at it before she felt a sharp tug behind her navel & everything became a jumble of colors. In her mind, she cursed Draco Malfoy for scaring the crap out of her like this. Oh well. She could hurt him at Hogwarts. She soon felt the tug lessen & was thrown to the floor, & tumbled into a rather strong pair of arms.  
  
Looking up, she frowned,eyes narrowed as she looked up at the redhead before her. He spoke then, cheerfully, his tone held a hint of amusement as he seemed to take in her appearance with a look of curiosity.  
  
" I'm guessing you're Sunny then? "  
  
With a roll of her eyes, she pushed herself up as gracefully as possible, as she faced the redhead, hands on her hips as she spoke, her voice thick with a waspish quality. It would've made dear daddy proud.  
  
" Yeah.. and who the hell are you? "  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry sighed, as he gazed pointlessly at the ceiling. You'd think the Infirmary would be a bit more cheerful, considering it was supposed to help sick or injured students. But noooo, Madame Pompfrey refused to add any decoration. Guess the room just went along with the strict bedrest-fanatic school nurse. Oh well. He'd figure a way out. The strict nurse had finally let Ron & Hermione back in, after they'd spent the last 20 minutes pounding on the doors. She'd finally relented, after her satisfaction was filled by properly telling off the pair loudly, and giving them an hour to talk.  
  
Harry grinned at his friends slightly. Somehow seeing his friends again cheered him up, if only slightly.Ron told him to budge over & sprawled out on the bed beside his friend comfortably, amongst the disapproving comments from Hermione, who sat on the chair beside the bed, staring at Harry intently." SO, why did he be-"  
  
" He didn't BEAT me, he threw a punch at me. He wasn't expecting me to punch him right back though. I finally knocked him out. " Harry stated quite firmly, as Ron laughed uproariously, punching Harry's shoulder lightly." Way to go mate! Show that dumb muggle that you can fight with or without magic! "  
  
"RON! DON'T encourage him!" Hermione admonished, although she let a amused grin show. Harry chuckled quietly. He wondered when the two of them would finally get together. The room quieted for a few moments, before Harry spoke quietly, his tone so low, both of his friends were inches from his face. " Help me get out of here; she gave me some potion that makes everything numb, so I can walk now. Let's goto Hogsmeade. I need a change of scenery. "  
  
" Aww, you just got here mate! Madame Pompfrey will be so sad to see you leave! Just joking, sure, I'll help - Oh, come on Hermione, stop being so Prefectish " Ron said in slight irritation as he raised his eyebrows at their friend, who glared back, but sighed, arms folded, as she looked away grouchily." Prefectish?! I'll show you Prefectish, Ron Weasley! Come on Harry, hurry before Madame Pompfrey catches us " With that, Hermione grabbed both of her friends & managed with surprising strength, to pull them both halfway off the bed.  
  
Harry laughed quietly as they snuck out of the Infirmary, headed towards the one-eyed witch, & began the journey through the long tunnel to Hogsmeade. He sometimes wondered who was the worst influence on the trio. Himself , Ron , or Hermione. He'd probably never know.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/U-- ok? bad?? horrible? beautiful???? TELL ME! Thanks to GlitterGreen once again!! 


End file.
